greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico's Drivers License!
Nico's Drivers License! is the 28th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot After being told to drive on her own, Nico decides to go to Driving School to get a Drivers License, but she can't get the license, because she fails terribly. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting *Nico Yazawa's Mother *BLU Engineer *Eiki Shiki *Junko Ozake Minor *Mario Transcript *episode opens at Nico's House *Nico: "Hey mom, can you drive me to the prom at Otonokizaka High School?" *Nico's Mother: "Why you don't drive at your own?" *Nico: "Ugh, fine." *walks to "FanonTown Driving School" *Nico: "Ummm..." *is seen holding a Driver License. *Nico: "Excuse me, but where can i find a Driving Teacher?" *points to BLU Engineer *and BLU Engineer walk towards the car, and enters inside the car *Nico: "So, what i have to do?" *BLU Engineer: "First, you put the safety belt." *puts on the safety belt, so does the BLU Engineer *BLU Engineer: "Next, you put your hands on the steering wheel." *puts her hands on the steering wheel. *Nico: "Now what?" *BLU Engineer: "Now drive the car to the red line." *drives the car to the red line *BLU Engineer: "Now stop the car before the yellow line." *stops the car at the yellow line *Nico: "Does driving a car in Mario Kart style give me a quick license?" *BLU Engineer: "No, this is reality." *drives the car in Mario Kart style and rams onto Honoka *Honoka: "OWWWW!!" *BLU Engineer: "Why you did do that?!" *also rams into Maki and Kotori *Maki: "GAAH!" *Kotori: "OUUUCH! UMIII-CHAAAN!!" *also rams into buildings, crashing though them and she also rams into Umi, Eli, Nozomi, Hanayo, and Rin *Umi: "WHAT THE-" *Eli: "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! OUCH!" *Nozomi: "AHHH!" *Hanayo: "GRAAAAAAH!" *Rin: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" *cars begin to appear and they chase Nico's car *Eiki: in a megaphone "STOP YOUR CAR!" *gets an AK-47 and shoots at the police cars *police cars explode, and BLU Engineer gasps *finally stops at the "FanonTown Driving School" *Nico: "So, do i get my license?" *BLU Engineer: "...NO." *Nico: "Why not?!" *BLU Engineer: "You ram over people, you crashed though buildings and you got police in our test!" *police cars appear, and they confront Nico *Nico: "What the..." *steps out of the police car, opens the door of Nico's car, and pushes Nico out of the car *Eiki: "You're under arrest!" *handcuffs Nico *gets sent to jail *minutes later, at the jail *Eiki: "Nico, there are some visitors who want to see you." *Junko Ozake: "E-Eiki-san is actually right..." *μ's plus Nico's mother walk in *Nico: "Oh! Good timing guys! Are you gonna bail me out?" *μ's members say "No". *Nico's Mother: "I agree with the μ's." *Nico: "Why?!" *Nico's Mother: "Because you deserve it, young lady." *episode ends with Nico crying in jail Trivia *It is unknown how Nico got out of jail in the next episode. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes